


The Walls

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) Is Bad At Feelings, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Revolution, Rough Kissing, Smut, Unhappy Ending, War, ill finish all of the tagging later, jimin is a libra and is flirty but also like ?? syltherin so aa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: Jimin of the Libra state thinks that everything will be okay. He'll go to the choosing, get an Alpha as a soulmate, have a job, have kids, and then be released. But nothing is ever as it seems behind closed doors.





	1. Prologue/Explanation of Things

**The States:**

The twelve states go along by the twelve zodiac signs and each state has a certain job tied to it. 

**The Choosing:**

Something that everyone goes through once they turn 20. It chooses both a soulmate for people, and also what job the person will have. Usually, the person's job is assigned from life, but there are a few exceptions. 

**Prime Alpha/Omega:**

The Prime Alpha is the Emperor/Empress that rules over all of the states. Overlooking the Choosing, soulmate matching, and everything else. The Prime Omega doesn't have a whole lot of choices determining what happens in the states and is usually there just to make the Prime Alpha look nice. 

**Blockers:**

A drug that is administered both to Omegas and Alphas as soon as they turn 13 that stops them from having heats and ruts. 

 

_Aries: Working Class (Low):_

  * _Kim Mingyu-Alpha_
  * _Bae Joohyun-Beta_
  * _Kim Minseok-Alpha_
  * _Oh Sehun-Beta_



_Taurus: Working Class (High):_

  * _Byun Baekhyun-Omega_
  * _Lu Han-Omega_
  * _Huan Zitao-Alpha_



_Gemini: Technology and Science:_

  * _Kwon Soonyoung-Beta_
  * _Kim Junmyeon-Omega_
  * _Wen Junhui-Omega_



_C ancer: Security and Guard (Low): _

  * _Jeon Wonwoo-Omega_



_Leo: Hunting and Foraging (Low)_

  * _Choi Seungcheol-Alpha_



_Virgo: Reproduction and Caregiving:_

  * _Kim Namjoon-Omega_
  * _Jeon Jungkook-Omega_
  * _Park Soonyoung-Alpha_
  * _Kim Jongdae-Omega_



_Libra: Justice (Low):_

  * _Park Jimin-Omega_
  * _Yoon Jeonghan-Omega_
  * _Zhang Yixing-Omega_



_Scorpio: Security and Guard (High):_

  * _Xu Minghao-Alpha_
  * _Wu Yifan-Alpha_



_Capricorn: Religion and Justice (Noble):_

  * _Kim Taehyung-Omega_
  * _Hong Jisoo-Alpha_
  * _Boo Seungkwan-Beta_
  * _Do Kyungsoo-Beta_
  * _Kim Jongin-Alpha_



_Aquarius: Noble (Royalty Low):_

  * _Jung Hoseok-Alpha_
  * _Lee Seokmin-Alpha_
  * _Hansol Vernon Chwe-Omega_
  * _Kang Seulgi-Alpha_



_Pisces: Noble (Royalty High):_

  * _Min Yoongi-Omega_
  * _Wendy Son-Alpha_
  * _Kim Yerim-Beta_




	2. All I've Ever Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is currently un-betad! If anyone would like to be my Beta, contact me at Purelywritingforao3@gmail.com! Thank you, and please enjoy!

When Jimin woke up, he could tell that it was still the early hours of the morning. The sun was not yet poking through his windows, and as he laid still in his bed, he could feel the excitement starting to run through him.

 

This was it. His twentieth birthday. It was the day of the choosing for him. Finally, he was going to be able to do what every good Omega wanted to do in life. Get a job, find his soulmate, and officially start his life as an adult!

 

He sat up in bed, squealing a little and rolling over with a giggle. He got out of bed just as the sun started to peek through his windows. He looked out of them, seeing the large marble wall that surrounded the entire Libra state. It was there to keep him safe, and he would stay there until he was released.

 

Each of the states had a wall surrounding it, all the same size, same structure, and it did the same thing. Keep everyone inside safe from wild animals that roamed the outside. Truthfully, Jimin didn’t know what was outside. No one ever told him clearly, but he didn’t care. There was nothing in the walls that could hurt him. He was safe here.

 

He pulled away from the window when the sun became too bright and went over to his closet. When he opened it, it was empty. He waited a few seconds, and a small sliver of the closet wall opened and an outfit on a hanger slid out before stopping in front of him. It did this every day. When Jimin was younger, he had put his hand in the hole to see if he could reach anything inside, but instead, the wall had closed on his fingers and broken them. He had never done it again, and even today still he was nervous about it.

 

He took the clothes out of the closet and quickly stripped off his sleep clothes and put on the new ones. They were the same as the ones he had gotten when he was younger. Coloured a pure white with the seams stitched in pink thread. Every year, he got sixteen new pairs of clothes to replace the old ones.

 

Moving over to the many computer monitors he had set up in his room, he turned them on. They flickered for a moment before turning on fully. There were four slightly blurry security cams that showed the four main areas of the Libra complex. The residential area, the unloading docks, the security area, and the leader's room. He glanced through the cameras for a moment.

 

Nothing had changed much from days before. It was still the early morning, and most people, if they were even awake, were at home due to the choosing.

 

The only thing off about the four boxes was the unloading area. There were people there, people dressed in colours that he hadn’t seen on people before. Reds, yellows, blues, purples...

 

Who were all those people?

 

The people were unloading large crates, each of them with the Pisces sign on it. Deliveries from the Emperor? It was possible.

 

Before he could zoom in to see what it was clearer, there was a sharp knock on his door. He quickly closed the tabs, his heartbeat kicking up as he turned off the monitors and sat down in the spinny chair he had before the door opened.

 

His neighbour, Jeonghan, leant in the room. He was already dressed as well, with his hair done up nicely.

 

“Oh, Jiminie,” he said, entering the room more, “you’re already awake?”

 

Jimin nodded, “yeah,” he said, “I was too nervous to stay asleep for long.”

 

Jeonghan snorted, “well, then I’m glad that I got here when I did!” He entered the room, “the Choosing is starting earlier than we suspected!”

 

“What?” He asked, getting up from his seat as Jeonghan nodded excitedly.

 

“Yeah!” Jeonghan replied, “I got a message this morning saying that the Emperor is coming this time!” He squealed, jumping in his place.

 

Jeonghan didn’t let Jimin reply and instead grabbed him by arm and started to drag him out the door, “we have to go!” He said, “right now!”

 

Jimin squeaked and followed Jeonghan out the front door. Other Libras were leaving their own houses and going to the bus stop. A few busses were waiting for them. As they got on the buses, Jeonghan talking to a few other Alphas and Omegas excitedly, Jimin looked out the window quietly.

 

He was going to be leaving his home. Choosing was happening today. He would have a Soulmate, a job that he would work for until he died. It all seemed to be coming too fast for him.

 

Watching the home he had always lived in passing, he felt a sense of nostalgia. They passed the school where they had all had schooling in, the recreation area where they had played games and forged friendships with one another, everything that there was to love about his home. He was going to lose it all.

 

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, elbowing him, “why do you look so down? This is a time for celebration! We’re finally adults!”

 

“I know,” Jimin replied, “it’s just...We’re leaving this place behind,” he glanced at Jeonghan, “we’re leaving our entire life behind. Doesn’t that make you feel sad?”

 

Jeonghan shrugged, “I mean, a little? But not really,” he leant back in his seat and tucked a piece of his dark hair behind his ear, “it’s not a big deal to me. I already know what I’m gonna do.”

 

“You do?” Jimin lowered his voice to a shocked whisper, “how the hell do you know?”

 

Jeonghan snorted, “it’s in the records, duh,” he grinned, “I hacked into them after like a week of finding them. They have surprisingly lax walls for wanting to keep people out of their systems.”

 

“Then what are you gonna be?”

 

Jeonghan grinned, “a lawyer for the Capricorn Court,” he whispered.

 

Jimin gasped, “really?!”

 

Jeonghan nodded, “yes! I’m so excited!”

 

They giggled together and continued to chatter, only stopping when the bus came to a stop in front of the Choosing Center.

 

“We’re here!” Jeonghan clapped his hands and squealed a little, quickly getting up and rushing off of the bus excitedly.

 

Jimin followed more slowly, staying with the other Libra Omegas as they approached the building.

 

It was truly a sight to behold. He, of course, had seen it every day of his life. Everyone in the Libra state had, but his teachers and other adults had always told him how magnificent the building was.

 

It was tall and thin, with his sign painted on the sides in a soft pink outlined with black. The entire building was made of marble and kept so clean that it reflected the suns rays almost like a mirror.

 

There were a few statues of a woman with her eyes covered and holding a scale and a sword standing tall. She was the only thing that really stood out in the outside of the building. She was made of gold and shimmered similarly to how the building did, but she gave off an aura of professionalism.

 

Jimin looked away from her as he lined up to get into the building. A man dressed in all black stood at the front of the line, wearing a helmet that hid his face. There was a grey symbol on the front, Scorpio. The higher of the guard, and higher than Libra on the working list.

 

When Jimin went up to him, he looked over Jimin quickly before stamping the back of his hand with a Libra sign as well as an Omega one before nodding him in.

 

He quickly caught up with Jeonghan, who was stalling beside a pair of large double doors.

 

“Come on,” Jeonghan whispered, “the Emperor is supposed to be here any minute,” he said as they walked into the choosing room.

 

The room wasn’t anything he was expecting. It was large and circular, with two rows of chairs that were lined up in front of a large stage. Each chair had a number on it, and a few Libras were already settled in.

 

“Please get a card and find your seat!” A Scorpio officer said loudly over the soft chatter in the room. He stood with a few other Scorpios with thick cards in his hand.

 

“Guess we gotta go there before we can sit,” Jeonghan mumbled, mostly to himself, and dragged Jimin over to the officers.

 

“Name?” One of the officers asked. Her voice was gruff, and although Jimin couldn’t see her face through the helmet she wore he could tell she was glaring at him.

 

“Jimin,” he replied quickly, taking the card that she gave him.

 

“Do not turn over the card until you are told,” the woman said, “please be seated. Next!”

 

Jimin and Jeonghan quickly shuffled away from them, quickly finding their seats. Jimin was number 13, while unfortunately, Jeonghan was number 4.

 

“I’ll find you after the choosing,” Jeonghan said before he sat down in his spot. Jimin nodded and quickly sat down in his own seat.

 

It took a few minutes, but soon all of the seats were filled. There was a moment of chattering from the seats before the room went dark.

 

A spotlight turned on, focusing on the large stage. The crowd immediately became silent and Jimin held his breath. Was the Emperor really here?

 

A man started to walk up the steps to the podium, dressed in bright rainbow clothing. The colours of Aquarius. Jimin held his breath as the man stood there and looked up into the crowd.

 

He smiled wide and his mouth became a heart shape. It was the Emperor.

 

“Hello, you young Libras,” he started. His voice was clear and beautiful.

 

“It’s the Choosing! I hope you’re all excited about this!”

 

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping in excitement. Jimin didn’t clap and instead focused on the small remote with a red button on it that the Emperor was holding.

 

“You all know who I am,” he said, “your Emperor, Jung Hoseok,” he paused to let the people cheer, “and now I don’t want to keep you all from your Choosing and finding your Soulmate. Good luck!”

 

He raised his hand as an automated voice spoke from an overhead speaker _‘Please flip over your cards. Keep your arms and legs close to your chair. We thank you for participating in this year's Choosing.’_

 

The Emperor pressed the button and Jimin’s chair clicked loudly and before he knew what was going on, his chair was falling into the abyss.

Jimin couldn’t scream as he fell down, but he could hear other Libras screaming loudly in panic as they fell. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his limbs close to him until his chair stopped abruptly on a metal surface. 

 

He held his breath for a moment and finally opened his eyes. Before him was a small chamber. It was dark, but after a moment a red light came on. 

 

_ ‘Please flip over your card’  _ the Automated voice said brightly. Jimin’s hands shook as he flipped over the card. 

 

In small pink lettering was the words  _ Prime Omega.  _

 

Prime Omega? What? What was a Prime Omega?

 

He didn’t have much time to think about it before the wall in front of him opened up. A tall Alpha stood in the doorway. He was dressed in all grey with a Capricorn symbol on his chest. 

 

He smiled sweetly at Jimin and bowed, “Hello, Prime Omega,” he said softly, “my name is Hong Jisoo. I’m here to aid you in your preparation to become a true Omega.”

 

“W-what?” Was all Jimin could say, his mouth felt dry. He was terrified. 

 

“I shall explain it as we go,” Jisoo said, holding out his hand, “please follow me.”

 

Jimin took his hand, letting Jisoo help him up into a standing position. Jisoo led him out of the room and down a long hallway. The hallway had bright red lights that bathed the entire hall in crimson light. 

 

There were a few other doors that they passed, each with a zodiac sign above it. Jisoo stopped in front of a door with a Libra symbol. 

 

“I will collect you in an hour-” Jisoo started to say but didn’t get through his rooms before the wall beside them exploded. 

 

Jimin screamed, falling backwards as Jisoo was ripped away from him and tossed away. A crowd of people rushed into the cramped hallway. 

 

“There he is!” A deep voice yelled, “grab him!”

 

Jimin screamed as he was grabbed and thrown over someone shoulder. An alarm started to blare loudly, the red lights blinking as he was carried out in a rush. 

 

Jimin continued to scream in fear. He was carried out of a large hole in the wall that reached the outside. There were guards rushing around, brandishing weapons and aiming them at the group that had Jimin. 

 

Jimin was lowered from the person's shoulder when they were surrounded, and a knife was held at his neck. 

 

“Let us go, or the Prime Omega dies,” the deep voice snarled. Jimin whimpered as the knife pressed closer to his skin and tears dripped down his face as the knife started to cut into his neck. 

 

“Stay still,” the deep-voiced man whispered into his ear, “we won’t hurt you if you don’t move. Got it?”

 

Jimin nodded a little and took a deep breath to steady himself. He watched with wide eyes as the Emperor himself rushed up to the crowd of Scorpios, standing behind them and looking at Jimin. 

 

“Let go of my Omega,” he snarled at the crowd of Jimin’s captors. Jimin whimpered again, his legs shaking a little as the Alphas order rushed through his body. He nearly went limp but was held up in strong arms. 

 

“The Prime Omega comes with us,” the man snarled in response, “if any of you get anywhere close to him, I’ll slit his throat.”

 

The Emperor stared at the crowd, his face unreadable. After a few tense moments, he stepped back and nodded. 

 

“Let them go,” he ordered. His eyes zeroed in on Jimin’s and they became sad. “I’ll come to get you, little Omega,” he said before he and the Scorpio guards stepped back. 

 

“No!” Jimin tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked-off sound when the man holding him pressed the knife in harder, causing a thin cut to appear. Blood dripped slowly down his neck, warm and sticky. 

 

“Get into the van,” the deep-voiced man ordered, his voice sounding tough through clenched teeth. 

 

Jimin stumbled forward towards a dark van and yelped as he was shoved into it. He fell onto the floor of the van, wincing in pain. 

 

The other people in the group got into the van, slammed the doors closed before the van sped off into the city. 

 

“Fuck,” the driver of the car, a tall man with broad shoulders and neatly made hair, “what the fuck were you thinking, Taehyung?!” He barked at the other man who was in the front seat. 

 

“It’s all I could do!” Taehyung snapped back, “Hoseok was right fucking there! If I didn’t do something to show that I was serious, our entire plan would have failed!”

 

Jimin sniffled, tears starting to well up in his eyes. A man who was dressed in dark red gently hushed him, holding his arms up to help Jimin to his feet. 

 

“Hey,” he said softly. He had purple coloured hair that had soft curls in it. He smiled at Jimin, and twin dimples poked into his cheeks, “I’m sorry that you got hurt Prime Omega.”

 

A weird scent was coming off of him. It was incredibly sweet, and Jimin found himself becoming calmer as the man gently rubbed his hands up and down Jimin’s arms to comfort him. 

 

“I’m very sorry that we had to pull you away like that,” he said, wincing as the car skidded around a corner a little too fast and made a loud squealing sound. Jimin squeaked, holding tight onto the man's arms as the car went faster. 

 

“Fucking hell, Hyung!” The man hissed, “can’t you be any more gentle?” He spat, looking at the broad-shouldered man. The man snorted out a sarcastic laugh, “yeah, right!” He spat, “the entire fucking royal guard is coming after me! If I wanna get them off of our til then I’ll have to fucking-”

 

He stopped talking when they went around another sharp corner. The man holding onto Jimin swore loudly and stabilized himself against a wall. 

 

“E-excuse me?” Jimin spoke up, his voice soft, “w-where are we going?” He asked. 

 

The man holding onto him looked down at him and sighed softly, “we’re going to the Taurus state,” he said, “Jin-Hyung knows a way to get there-”

 

Jimin clenched his fists tight, “why me?” He asked, interrupting them. The man leant back a little, looking a bit surprised at Jimin’s words. 

 

“Sweetie,” he started to say. 

 

“Don’t call me sweetie!” Jimin spat, kicking out his legs as hard as he could. Libras were required to learn at least three years of self-defence, and although before he had been taken off guard, he wouldn’t be so gullible now. 

 

He kicked the man in his stomach, causing him to keel over and let go of Jimin. Jimin ran over to the door, throwing it open. He gasped softly at what he saw. 

 

They were on a huge bridge passing over what seemed like an ocean of glittering blue water. He could see the sky clearly, and the walls...They were so far away! He looked around for a second, seeing other walls making circles connected by bridges before he was roughly yanked back into the van. 

 

“Are you insane?!” The deep-voiced man, Taehyung, snarled at him. Now that they were face to face, Jimin could see him a whole lot better. His face was oddly symmetrical, and Jimin was so close that he could see a few moles that dotted his face. His eyes were a silvery blue and were narrowed at Jimin as he glared. 

 

“Do you have any idea how much trouble we would be in if you died?!” His voice had risen to a yell, and he shook Jimin a little, “what the fuck was you thinking?!”

 

“I-” Jimin tried to say, but the man didn’t let him speak. 

 

“I don’t fucking care that you’re the Emperor’s mate,” he snarled, “you don’t get to put yourself in danger-”

 

“Taehyung!” Jimin was pulled gently away from Taehyung by the man with purple hair and held tightly, “do you even hear what you’re saying?” He asked, his arms getting tighter to the point that Jimin had a bit of trouble breathing. 

 

“He-” Taehyung started to shout again but went quiet when he looked at the man holding onto Jimin. 

 

“Go sit back down,” he said cooly to Taehyung, “I’ll deal with the Prime Omega. Just focus on getting us to the Taurus state.”

 

Taehyung gave Jimin another whithering glare before he turned and sat down in the front again. 

 

Jimin was sat down again, with the man kneeling down before him. 

 

“Prime Omega,” he began. 

 

“Jimin.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name. It’s Jimin. I don’t know why you’re calling me the Prime Omega.”

 

Taehyung barked out a laugh, “you don’t even know that?!” He laughed, “every-fucking-one knows that you’re the Prime! The Emperor made a huge fucking deal out of it!”

 

Jimin’s face burned red in embarrassment. The man with grape coloured hair sighed. 

 

“Ignore him,” he said, “he’s an asshole. Did you not know that you were the Prime Omega?” He asked gently. 

 

Jimin shook his head, “I just thought that I would be a lawyer,” he said quietly. 

 

The man nodded, “yes, that’s how it usually goes,” he murmured, “Hoseok’s last Omega, Yoongi-sii, didn’t know that he was being mated to him until three years into his job when his Soulmate was killed.

  
  


Jimin held his breath. Losing a Soulmate was one of the worst things that could ever happen to someone. Most people released themselves and were never seen again. 

 

“He became a Prime Omega?” He asked quietly. 

 

The man nodded, “The Emperor takes on a harem of Omegas. Most of them have just been Chosen, or have lost their Soulmate. It’s his way of being merciful to Omegas. They lose their jobs and their Soulmate becomes Hoseok.”

 

Jimin pursed his lips, “and...What about my job?” He asked. 

 

“Your job?” The man asked, looking confused, “the one you were getting as a lawyer?” He asked. 

 

Jimin shook his head, “when I got a card, all it said was Prime Omega.”

 

All three people in the car went silent. The man before him had his mouth open in shock. “You...That was your job?” He said, making a disbelieving noise when Jimin nodded. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, “we fucked up!”

 

Taehyung barked out another laugh again. The other man, Jin, sighed softly and focused on the road.

 

“We made a mistake. A very, very, very grave mistake.” 


End file.
